


loving you feels like a daydream

by Iteunmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Friendship, I don't get into it much, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: It’s not that Junmyeon doesn’t like Valentine’s Day, it just seems like more of a waste to him than a really special occasion. He doesn’t quite get the big heart-shaped balloons, and the big heart-shaped stuffed animals, but in this case he can get behind the (seemingly) millions of roses that cover every inch of his office.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	loving you feels like a daydream

Junmyeon isn’t even paying attention at first. He’s mindlessly walking through the top floor of the company building, scrolling through all the silly posts that flash on his phone. He’s not even looking up when he twists the handle of his office’s door and pushes it open. That is until he sees red out of the corner of his eyes. And then when he looks up he doesn’t just see red, he sees _a lot of it._

In the form of roses. Sweet-smelling roses that cover just about every inch of his office, from the table to the couch to the shelves. On the floor, covering the tables, the only place that seems bare is his desk but there’s still a single rose sitting in a pretty glass vase. 

Moving on autopilot Junmyeon shuts his office door quickly, and pulls out his phone to dial a number. It rings once, twice, and on the third ring, Junmyeon is tempted to hang up.

He immediately knows what it’s for. Valentine’s Day. It’s not that Junmyeon doesn’t like Valentine’s Day, it just seems like more of a waste to him than a really special occasion. He doesn’t quite get the big heart-shaped balloons, and the big heart-shaped stuffed animals, and the big heart-shaped everything but he supposes it’s sweet. 

_“Hello?”_ The person finally answers. The person being Yixing, Junmyeon’s pop-star boyfriend who is no doubt the reason behind every inch of Junmyeon’s office being filled with roses. It’s sweet, Junmyeon thinks, because Yixing smells like roses. It’s _really_ sweet considering how Yixing always liked big gestures, even if he toned it down for Junmyeon’s sake. 

“Hi,” Junmyeon greets, right before getting to the point. “Yixing, why is my office covered in roses?” 

Covered didn’t really do the work justice. Swamped would’ve been Junmyeon’s word of choice had he thought about it a little longer. 

_“Ah, you’ve arrived already? Wait,”_ There’s a pause from the other end. _“You came to work an hour early. I was supposed to be there to see your reaction! Noooo.”_

“I had extra stuff to do, that’s hardly the point—”

 _“Extra stuff?”_ Uh-oh, That was a bit of a landmine. _“You already work so much, Junmyeon I swear you need to take a break. A big break. Let’s go on vacation after all this.”_ And it’s too late because Yixing, a workaholic with an even busier schedule than Junmyeon thanks to his world tours and show appearances, recognizes the workaholic in Junmyeon. 

“You don’t have time for vacation, and that’s beside the point.” Junmyeon reminds him. “The point being roses. A lot of roses. How am I even supposed to get to my desk?” He chuckles. 

_“I instructed them to leave a path, did they not?”_ His voice sounds calm but Junmyeon knows Yixing is bound to get pissed if the people didn’t follow what he said. Knowing Yixing he probably gave crystal clear instructions to go with the delivery. Knowing the delivery people they probably got frazzled by the number of roses. 

“Oh I see it now,” Junmyeon says hastily. “Yup. A path. It was just obscured by more roses.” 

_“Good,”_ Yixing hums, sounding pleased. _“Do you like them?”_

“Of course.” 

_“Enough to still get lunch with me?”_ Because at this point he knows Junmyeon like the back of his hand, which is probably why there’s no enormous card to indicate who gifted the roses. 

“Of course! It’s going to be a while before we’re in the same place at the same time after this.” Junmyeon pauses, and if Yixing were here he’d be looking at him suspiciously. “It is _just_ lunch right? No extra serenade or dramatic poem declaration…” 

_“Do you want there to be one?”_ Yixing asks eagerly, and Junmyeon can picture his expression already. Lit-up eyes, and a big dimpled grin. 

“No, _no,”_ Junmyeon stresses. “The roses are good. They’re fantastic even.” 

_“If you say so,”_ Yixing sighs, _“I wanted to get you a massive heart-shaped chocolate but I was advised against it.”_

“Whoever advised you gave the right advice,” Junmyeon chuckles, glancing at the clock ticking away on one of the shelves. “Okay, I have to go now if i even want to have time to grab lunch with you.” A white like, because he’d go regardless. “ I’ll see you for lunch, do you remember how to get to my office? You take the elevator—” 

_“I know Junmyeon, take the elevator right to the top. Down the hall, first door to the right.”_

“I’m just making sure.” 

_“Bye Junmyeon.”_ He can hear Yixing’s smile over the phone. 

“Bye Yixing,” Junmyeon smiles, and hopes he can hear it too. 

By the time they come back from lunch Junmyeon is not only stuffed, but feeling so lazy he wonders if he can even finish the work he has to. It takes a small sip of Yixing’s coffee and an insanely sweet donut (bought and shared right in front of the vendor) to get his energy levels back to an operable pace again. They head back to the office, Yixing humming songs under his breath and Junmyeon checking emails after they go. 

It’s only moments after Junmyeon sits down into his chair and Yixing situates himself on the sofa (after gently setting the roses on the sofa down on the floor) that the brief moment of silence they have together is interrupted. 

“Hey Jun, what,” Junmyeon’s door swings open and Baekhyun halts in his tracks, staring at the sight in front of him with wide, disbelieving eyes. He glances at Junmyeon, and back to the roses. “The fuck.” 

Baekhyun was someone who knew Junmyeon better than he knew himself. It came from years of friendship, struggling through university classes together, and finally being able to work for Baekhyun’s Parent’s company. 

“They’re roses,” Junmyeon says simply, a little mindlessly, barely sparing Baekhyun a glance. He has reports to write and they’re not going to write themselves. “You know what those are don’t you?”

“Yes I do I have eyes,” Baekhyun squints at all the roses, “But from who…?” He hasn’t noticed Yixing on the sofa yet. 

“Hey,” Yixing calls out from where he’s sitting on the sofa. He waves at Baekhyun, a little teasing waggle of his fingers that has Junmyeon biting back another grin.

It’s no surprise to Yixing or Junmyeon that Baekhyun isn’t his biggest fan for reasons that included in no particular order: Baekhyun was Junmyeon’s best friend (and as the alpha between the two of them it was always, somewhat annoyingly, expected that he should guard Junmyeon to some degree just because Junmyeon was an omega. It was something that had resulted in a lot of late-night arguments between the two of them), and he found Yixing’s smile bordering on annoying. 

This was absurd to Junmyeon because Yixing’s smile was not just a major selling point for his career, but for Junmyeon’s very _very,_ terribly inexcusable, weak-for-Yixing heart as well. 

“Hello Yixing,” Kyungsoo smiles politely.

“What are you doing here, punk?” Baekhyun frowns, trying to look as authoritative as he can. It comes easily to him in his well fitted blue suit, slicked-back hair, and the general office environment. Baekhyun was the boss and that came with its perks. 

“Baekkie,” Yixing smiles civilly, he’s not seizing Baekhyun up (Junmyeon is relieved the weird tension they’ve got isn’t the typical alpha-alpha butting heads but is instead rooted in the strange sense of responsibility Junmyeon unintentionally gave them) but he’s got this look in his eyes that means trouble. Specifically for Junmyeon. 

“That’s Baekhyun to you,” Baekhyun reminds him with narrowed eyes, now turning towards Junmyeon. “What’s he doing here?” 

“We went on a date,” Yixing replies nonchalantly, pulling out his phone. He waves it at Kyungsoo, “Want to see pictures? The food was amazing, of course, the company was better.” Another blinding smile directed towards Junmyeon, one Junmyeon can't help but return. 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo smiles politely, walking over to perch himself on the sofa arm. He rolls his eyes when Baekhyun blatantly makes a face towards him. 

“So?” Baekhyun prompts, navigating himself through the roses on the floor. Junmyeon appreciates how he’s trying not to step on a single petal even though he knows who gave it. “You’re spending your work hours going on dates?” 

A joke Junmyeon presumes, based on how Baekhyun leans against his desk and looks down at Junmyeon carefully. He’s smirking in fact, and now Junmyeon is the one rolling his eyes. 

“We just had lunch,” Junmyeon replies a few seconds later, not even looking up from his work computer. He’s busy typing away as if his boyfriend isn’t sitting on the only piece of furniture that isn’t covered in red roses. 

“You can call it what it is, Myeonnie.” Yixing smiles at Junmyeon adoringly. Completely different from the shit-eating grin he was directing towards Baekhyun just a few moments earlier. 

“Myeonnie?” Baekhyun echoes, incredulous. He’s raising an eyebrow at Yixing, unimpressed. He’s never been a fan of nicknames unless it’s Kyungsoo who’s saying them.

“Problem?” Yixing smiles, a little too dangerous for Junmyeon’s liking. 

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo pipes up, glaring at Baekhyun as a silent warning. Baekhyun frowns in response, over-exaggerated and not the slightest bit heart-felt.

“Right, _Myeonnie?”_ Yixing repeats, but he’s looking at Baekhyun, smiling wide. 

“Enough,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t explain why he’s _here,”_ Baekhyun gives Yixing the best mean side-eye he can without getting a warning from Kyungsoo. “In your office.” 

“After lunch,” Kyungsoo quips, right before nodding his head at whatever pictures Yixing is showing him. 

“It’s Valentine’s day.” Yixing shrugs, “Isn’t that reason enough?” 

“Besides I was free for lunch,” Junmyeon speaks up, oblivious to Baekhyun’s staring. “That’s not a crime. And I like his company. That’s reason enough.”

“I don’t see the problem either,” Kyungsoo blinks innocently, or so it seems. “Everyone has plans for Valentine’s.” 

“I didn’t think Baekhyun had it in him to celebrate, any special plans?” Yixing asks Kyungsoo, ignoring how Baekhyun begins to protest. Kyungsoo answers him with a little giggle of _‘dinner’._

Baekhyun turns his attention back to Junmyeon while Yixing and Kyungsoo continue to talk, walking around the desk he perches himself on the edge so his back is to Yixing. 

“You don’t like Valentine’s Day.” Baekhyun lowers his voice, looking pointedly at the roses that surround them on either side. 

“Well I certainly _can_ like it,” Junmyeon murmurs, glancing up at Yixing. They make eye contact briefly and even in that split-second, Junmyeon’s heart falters. “For him.” 

If Baekhyun is shocked he does a great job masking it for Junmyeon’s sake. Crossing his arms he looks Junmyeon up and down with pursed lips. 

“Stop it,” Junmyeon frowns immediately, leaning back into his leather chair and looking up at Baekhyun. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Baekhyun replies easily but he’s not just looking at Junmyeon he’s _looking_. Analyzing him with an expertly trained eye that Junmyeon knows because of their years of friendship. It’s like Baekhyun’s little quirk, he was great at discerning just about anything and everything. 

“You’re trying to read me,” Junmyeon argues back, still quietly so that Yixing won’t overhear. He’s still busy showing Kyungsoo something on his phone, it looks like they’ve moved on from lunch pictures to dance practices because Kyungsoo’s eyes are open wide in curiosity.

“I’m doing no such thing.” But now he’s _narrowing_ his eyes at Junmyeon, and it clearly looks like he’s got a lot to say. A whole hurricane of words he’s not saying because they have company. 

_“Baekhyun.”_

“You’ve never really been swayed on this that’s all,” Baekhyun finally says, his face unreadable. 

“It’s not like I didn’t like it completely.” 

“Yes but you tend to find it a waste.” Baekhyun’s still speaking quietly, but now his eyes are trained onto the roses at his feet. “I’m just curious as to what changed.” 

Yixing, Junmyeon wants to say. That’s what changed. Because Yixing had always been one for big gestures, Yixing had always loved Valentine’s Day, and Yixing is the one who filled Junmyeon’s office with way too many roses to count, not because they were the holidays’ unofficial-official flower, but because he knows he smells like roses to Junmyeon. And Junmyeon really likes how Yixing smells because Yixing smells like _home._

“I think he’s,” Junmyeon pauses, deliberating his next words. It’s hard when his brain is filled with the idea of Yixing, and roses and comfort. It’s hard when what he feels for Yixing is so hard to express no matter how comfortable the man-made him. 

“You think he’s...?” Baekhyun trails off, expectant. 

“Mate material. honestly.” Junmyeon finishes quietly with a shrug, as if he’s not dropping a bomb on Baekhyun so big he will inevitably blow every fuse he has.

Baekhyun blinks once, twice— he’s definitely processing, along with his suddenly stressed expression the seventh slow blink seems to be a cry for help. What Junmyeon said sinks in the moment he looks at Baekhyun’s deer-in-the-headlights face. 

“Oh my God,” Baekhyun says faintly, looking at Junmyeon as if he’s grown two heads. 

“Um, anyway, alright,” Junmyeon stands up abruptly, “Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, you know I love you but I really do need to finish up here. It’s hard to concentrate when I want to keep chatting away.” 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly, dusting off imaginary dust and clinging rose petals off his suit. “We’ll get out of your hair.” 

“It’s very nice hair at that,” Yixing says, standing up as well. 

“I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Baekhyun murmurs a little dazed when Junmyeon places his hands firmly on his shoulders, and turns him around. 

“Don’t worry about it? We don’t want your hair to start greying do we.” Junmyeon suggests, steering him through the path and practically shoving him out the door. Kyungsoo chuckles as he leaves, and Junmyeon shuts the door with a sigh, resting his forehead against it. 

After a few moments, there’s a soft tap from beside him— Yixing leaning against the door, standing beside him. Junmyeon looks at him from the side, smiling. It’s like all the stress magically disintegrates off his shoulders when Yixing smiles back. 

“Everything alright?” Yixing asks, brushing away the loose hair strands from Junmyeon’s face with one hand. “You two looked rather serious.” 

“I think I said something I shouldn’t have,” Junmyeon admits, biting his lower lip nervously.

“Oh?” His hand slides up to cup Junmyeon’s cheek, and Junmyeon leans into its warmth. The rings on his fingers feel cool in comparison, it’s a nice contrast. “Did it need to be said?” 

“Eventually, I guess not now but…” Junmyeon smiles, hiding half of it into the dips of Yixing’s palm. “Baekhyun being Baekhyun will probably lecture me for hours about it later.” 

“Well I hope he doesn’t call tonight, you won’t answer if he does right?” A joke. A laid back one that Junmyeon can’t help but chuckle to. 

“Nothing much I can do about that, I think I gave him quite the shock.” 

“Do I even want to know?” Yixing asks, hiding the beginning of a smile. 

“That’s also another eventuality.” Junmyeon hums pleasantly, “I’ll tell you soon enough.” 

“Alright, I trust you.” Yixing chuckles, and he’s so casual in his affections and affirmations it makes Junmyeon feel warm, and loved. Like he said: mate material. 

“I’m glad you do, but now,” Junmyeon looks at him pointedly, and even though Yixing knows what’s coming he’s still trying to persuade Junmyeon with charming smiles and heart-beaming eyes. “You need to go too.” 

“You’re kicking me out?” He teases. 

“Just for a little while, we’ll be meeting back at yours anyways,” Junmyeon looks up, pressing a kiss to his hand. “Besides you’ll be totally bored here.” 

“No, I won’t!” Yixing protests, gesturing to the bag he had set in the corner earlier. “I brought my laptop, I’ll be working too.” 

“You’re _always_ working,” Junmyeon points out with a frown. “I won’t have you working on a day you could be relaxing, it’s not good for your health! Do you even get any sleep?” Junmyeon asks, a little accusatory. 

“I get _plenty,”_ Yixing stresses, “And that’s rich coming from you considering you came in early today.” 

“I had work to finish up! Accommodation for the longer lunch break was what I was doing.” 

“That was hardly a longer lunch break,” Yixing frowns, “You’re telling me you don’t eat properly on the daily?” 

“I think we can both accept that we’ve got issues when it comes to taking care of ourselves,” Junmyeon hums, “You don’t sleep, I don’t eat lunch, it balances it out.” 

“Not in the slightest.” 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon starts, but Yixing shuts him down in his typical oh-so-polite manner. 

“Please let me stay? How do you know that I won’t work when I go back? As you said, there needs to be a balance. You can keep tabs on me, I can keep tabs on you, right?” He sounds so hopeful Junmyeon can’t resist. He can’t say no, not when Yixing sounds so earnest and eager. 

Junmyeon purses his lips, pretending to contemplate. He had a point there. If anything Yixing was bound to get bored out of his mind and just pull out his laptop to start tirelessly working again. This way Junmyeon really can keep an eye on him.

“Fine,” Junmyeon acquiesces. “But you’ll have to make it up to me after.” 

“I was planning on that already,” Yixing says, smiling. But it’s less of a smile and more of a smirk, and Junmyeon knows what he’s thinking involves no sleep. No sleep at all. 

“You—” he gasps, mock scandalized as he thwacks Yixing’s arm. “I meant dinner.” 

“I didn’t.” Yixing shrugs easily, “You can't get away from me on Valentine’s Day! ” He laughs. 

“You have an early flight tomorrow,” Junmyeon points out, having memorized most of Yixing’s schedule. 

“I can sleep on the flight.” 

“Yixing—” 

“Uh-uh,” Yixing leans in to press a kiss onto Junmyeon’s lips. “Need I remind you, _again,_ of what day today is?” 

“No,” Junmyeon huffs, but he’s not actually mad. Because he can’t get mad at the one person who unintentionally convinced him to like Valentine’s Day. 

“Right so, can I stay? May I stay?” he corrects. 

“Yes, yes you may.” _Forever,_ Junmyeon wants to add, but as he said, That was an eventuality, to be brought up later.

**Author's Note:**

> this from @tinkersoo 's office au!!! sulay has a cute dynamic so I had too, I didn't really do them justice but I really wanted to write smth sulay for valentine's so here u go!! I hope yall enjoyed even tho there's probably a billion typos 
> 
> ofc, to anyone out there who feels pressurized about Valentine's Day ima tell u what my mom told me this morning: it's for everyone you love, not just a romantic relationship so give someone a hug today!! SAFELY ok NO HUGGING PPL WHO ARENt IN UR PANDEMIC BUBBLE AIGHT we don't like corona here
> 
> title taken from nct's day dream bc that song is literally the sweetest thing


End file.
